


Girl on the bus

by Unholy0614



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, National Women's Soccer League
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy0614/pseuds/Unholy0614
Summary: She found a girl right next to her every morning on her bus ride to school. She found herself getting more and more interested in the girl by simply sitting silently next to one another.Little does she know, her girl on the bus will be her girl in so many other ways.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this chapter as a pilot chapter and a preview to see if I should continue writing, so it will be quick and short. It will get longer if I decide to continue my writing. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!

7:43am sharp the same bus every day would leave from Tobin’s place towards the centre of the city where her school was located. 7:43am sharp and she must step on that bus to find the exact seats she’s been sitting on for the last 2 weeks since college has started. 

It wasn’t like she had some kind of routine she has to follow but she wants to, if it means the same raven haired girl would sit next to her every day. 

Tobin remembered the exact street where the girl would usually wait for the vehicle to arrive, she remembers the amount time, down to the last second, it takes to arrive there and then she forgets everything else once the girl was in sight. 

It was something straight out of a shitty romantic film.

They’ve never said much to each except for quick apologies being thrown out when the bus takes a curl causing them to crash into one another. 

The girl always seem to be reading a different book every time she gets on the bus or is staring intently into a notebook with quick scribbles of lines that Tobin could never make out.

And Tobin… well Tobin seemed to always be busy staring at the girl. 

Christen. That was her name. Tobin found that out when the girl took out a book that has a scribble of her name on it. Christen. Tobin decided she liked that name. Christen. 

With those 2 weeks of taking the same to the same place together, Tobin learnt a lot about Christen. 

She knows that she pouts a little when she confused. She knows that the sun is extra irritating for her light greyish green eyes, so Tobin would always find a way to subtly try to block the sun in shining in her direction. She knows that she’s a literature major by the amount of books she reads and the amount of notes she has scrawled all over them. Well, at the least Tobin thinks she is. And she knows that she wants to know her a lot better than she already does. 

Today, like any other day, Tobin was up and at it with a cup of coffee and a quick jog with a soccer ball from her room to the kitchen. Feeling a lot more energised than usual by the upcoming tryouts for the Stanfords Soccer team. She was so ready and pumped for it, that a smile hasn’t left her face from the moment she woke up. Even smiling a bit more realising that in 20 or so minutes she gets to see bus girl again. 

And of course it was very Tobin-like to leave the house with 20 seconds to spare as the bus stopped right in front of her apartment complex. 

She chose to live out of the campus because she is saving that moment until she made it into the team so she could then stay in the team house. Which is gonna be, as Tobin has described to her friends, ‘fucking amazing’. 

Stepping on the roaring vehicle, she takes the same seat once again, 5 rows down on the left hand side, awaiting the next 4 stops for the girl to step on. 

Turning the corner Tobin could see the girl sitting patiently waiting for the bus to stop, something Tobin could never do. Something was different today though. The relaxed look on the girl’s face was not evident and instead of holding a book, like she normally would, the girl was empty handed and looking a little shaky. Scratch that, she looked like she was having a heart attack. 

Christen stepped on the bus with a small, closed lipped smile as she greeted the driver. And took her spot right next to Tobin. She wasn’t focusing on any book or any notes today, she looked anxious and worried even. Which eventually got Tobin worried. 

Christen, for the first time, was looking up on the bus, which meant more chances for the searing sunlight to reach her eyes.

Irritated, she turned her head towards Tobin, and at the same moment, brown eyed girl was also staring directly at her. Christen gave her a small polite small as Tobin did the same and quickly redirected her head down onto her lap as the heat on the cheeks were rising rapidly, having nothing to do with the blazing sun. 

On the other side of the seat, Christen just got 10 times more nervous as her legs began to bounce up and down, shaking the whole row.

Tobin looked up only to see the stressed look at the pretty girl’s face. 

“Hey, relax.” Tobin surprised herself as she let out the soft words towards the shaking girl. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to disrupt you.” Tobin face filled with worry, thinking her words might of been let out too rough. 

“No don’t worry. It’s just… I mean I see you everyday with a small smile plastered on your face, and I don’t like seeing people sad." And by people I meant you. 

Christen smiled softly at the girl, feeling a bit better as the girl let out those words. “Right. Well thank you. I just have a lot going on today and I’m not feeling my best so I don’t think I’m gonna do well. I just… I want, no I need to do well. I can’t have any other way. I just can’t, you know?” 

Tobin smiled sweetly at the girl. This was the first time Toblin has heard the girl say so much at once. 

“Jesus what is wrong with me? I’m sorry for bambling so much, you don’t need this.” The girl said as she looked down feeling embarrassed by her outbreak. 

“No it’s okay. I like hearing you talk.” Tobin’s face dropped as she heard herself say what she just said. Fucking dumbass Tobin, now she thinks that you’re some sort of creep, Tobin thought to herself. 

“Well thank you again… uh…I'm sorry I never caught your name.” 

“Tobin, Tobin Heath.” 

“Christen, Christen Press. It’s a pleasure to meet you Tobin Heath.” 

With a soft smile Tobin said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Christen Press.”


	2. It's soccer season baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen parts at school and the day starts for Tobin. Finishing first class, Tobin and her friends take on tryouts. But who is that girl over there? She looks like-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you like this one!

Christen woke up feeling extremely nervous and anxious. She can’t wait for the day but swears that she was going to mess up, despite the countless trophies and medals hanging at her childhood house. She was just hoping for the best so she can finally follow her dream and accomplish her lifetime goal.

She woke up early, 3 hours to be exact. She did an extra meditation session just for today so that her nerves could somehow sooth so she could at least breathe properly.

She drank her coffee black, even though she would normally hate the taste and would only drink coffee with 1 cream and 1 sugar, she knew that she needed the boost.

She told herself if she could somehow straight up chew the coffee bean, she would. Of course, that was insane, but Christen’s future was riding on the line. She would honestly fail any test just so she could do well. Yes, that’s a lie but it’s an option she would make if needed.

She did feel a bit better now that she was about to step on her usual bus though. It wasn’t the bus itself, but rather one particular person on it.

She didn’t know her name or who she was, but she would always sit next to the girl. It was weird considering how many open seats are on the bus, but she didn’t feel right sitting anywhere else.

Like any other day, Christen steps on the bus and greets the driver with a quick smile, something she always does, even if it’s forced.

Walking down 5 rows on the left, she takes her seat next to the whistling girl who looks extra calm. Now that’s the calmness I need, thought Christen.

As she turned her head as the rays of the sun was bothering her, Christen came in contact with the softest eyes she has ever met. Usually, Christen is always intrigued and infatuated with eyes that are filled with colors of rare emeralds and vast oceans, but somehow that simple color of brown made her heart skipped a beat.

Christen smiled shyly at the girl as she did the same thing. It was quick as the girl redirected her head onto her laps. Crap was I too creepy? Christen asked herself and got even more nervous and anxious than she was before. It got so bad that her legs developed a mind of its own as it bounced rapidly making the whole row shake.

“Hey, relax.” fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I’m disturbing her. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Christen apologized whilst looking down as the embarrassment took over her whole body.

The girl quickly explained herself and made Christen’s day again. “No don’t worry. It’s just… I mean I see you everyday with a small smile plastered on your face, and I don’t like seeing people sad.” This girl sure is something.

Christen thanked the girl for making her feel so much better, but of course, didn’t let her know that.

Christen found out her name and decided that it was the best name ever, perfectly suits her. Tobin. Tobin Heath.

The newfound friends spent the next couple of minutes to briefly get to know each other. It wasn’t much, to be honest, just the normal questions you would ask to keep a conversation going, but the two girls didn’t mind it at all.

Time went by quickly as the bus came to a haul. Stepping out of the vehicle, Tobin and Christen were both fairly disappointed that their time has simply run out. They both wanted more of that whatever it was they were having.

“So I guess this is where we say goodbye huh?” Tobin simply stating, trying to hide her disappointment. “Well at least until this afternoon”.

Christen laughs softly at the unplanned routine that they feel under. With soft eyes, she looked up at Tobin and said, “Yeah, I’ll see you later. Bye Tobin.”

With that Christen walked away, leaving the girl stunned. “Bye Chris..”, Tobin whispered to the wind.

Walking into the entrance of the west wing building, Tobin was greeted with her friends. Ashlyn Harris, the coolest but crazy as heck. Also one of the best goalkeepers around. Allie Long. Aka harry. Aka Tobin’s cause of death, one day. And finally Emily Sonnet, the only one able to convince Tobin to do the stupidest shit on earth but somehow she always manages to get out of trouble.

Once again, they seemed to be indulged in a discussion about something so goddamn stupid, that makes Tobin question, how on earth did they end up in Stanford. Just HOW?

Even from a distance, Tobin can hear Ashlyn shout, “... no, it’s definitely a vacuum, no question. End of discussion.”

Walking up with a small smirk, Tobin was greeted with the strange looks from all 3 of her friends.

“Are you well? You got a fever or something? Why are you smiling like that?” Emily asked, completely shocked by Tobin's giddy mood.

“She’s thinking about someone. Who’s the girl?”

Shocked, everyone snapped their heads towards Tobin. Tobin, being absolutely horrified, asked, “HOW do you DO that? HOW do you get into my HEAD like that?”

Ashlyn laughed and said, “Because she’s your best friend man. She knows it all.” while walking off as it was time to head to their first class and following along was an over-excited Emily and a stunned Tobin.

“I will get to the bottom of this Harry! Don’t even think that this is the end of the conversation.” Allie screamed while walking in the other, as professors and students all staring at her like she was some sort of maniac.

Entering her class, Tobin took her seat on the far left of the room. She was in this class alone and it really didn’t bother her.

It was a psychology class that she takes just for the sake of taking a class, but lately, it’s been refreshing and interesting to hear.

Although she’s been enjoying this class, her mind is clouded with millions of thoughts, as a particular raven-haired girl floats around in her thoughts. She thinks about the different ways the girl smiled in different scenarios, she thinks about whether her eyes are actually grey or green or both, She thinks about-  
“... now the human brain can process 2100 thoughts per hour, but Miss Heath over there seems to be having 2100 thoughts per second.”

Tobin snapped from her thoughts of the girl and was modified by her loss of focus in class. Laughing softly she said, “Sorry sir.”

The professor brushed her off and replied, “Just don’t let it happen again please.”

“Yes, sir.” Tobin nods in agreement, lowering her head from the embarrassment.

Class ended fairly quickly after that, and Tobin heads towards the front gate as the moment she’s been waiting for is finally here. Meeting up with her friends from before as they all get ready.

Ashlyn, Emily, Allie, and Tobin holding cleats in their hands as walked towards the field.

“God damn look at that chick over there, now that one will be putting all the balls in the back of the net in no time,” Emily stated while pointing to a girl shooting into an empty net on the other side of the field.

“Yeah, she is good.” Allie agreed as Ashlyn nodded along. "Come on, let's head over there. I wanna talk to Pinoe before it starts.

Tobin stood completely still and looked at the girl as she nailed that shot, it was impeccable. Every time she took a shot, her long black, straight hair will flick as it was tied in a tight pony. She couldn’t help but notice how familiar she looks, she looks exactly like-

“Tobin! Hey snap out it bro, they’re starting soon.” Ashlyn grabbed Tobin’s wrist and pulled her towards the girls huddling as the official Stanford tryouts begin. It’s soccer season baby.

“Alright! My name is Becky everyone and I’ll be holding tryouts today, along with my other teammate Megan. It’s a one-day tryout everyone so give it your all. Goalie gals I want you to head on over to Hope over there who will be running through goalkeeper tryouts today, it’s gonna be tough for you since we are only accepting 2 of you, so good luck. Everyone else head on to the outer field.”

Tobin ruffled Ashlyn’s short blonde hair as she heads over to towards Hope, and she jogs towards the outer field and once again the girl from before was right in front of her. Who is she? Tobin thought.

“Alright guys, while Becky is setting up our drills today, I’ll be doing a quick name call and see who actually came out today. Those names who aren’t here will automatically be crossed so please don’t even try to cover up for your friends. In the meantime, stretch those legs ladies.”

Megan started calling out and Tobin was sitting down to put on her cleats like she should have done 10 minutes ago but she was too busy staring at that girl on the field. She started ready out names of different girls, as Tobin pulled on her cleats.

“Christen Press!”

Christen Press huh that’s one familiar na- CHRISTEN PRESS?! Tobin's mind went crazy as she realizes who that was.

She looked up and saw the girl from this morning standing 3 feet away with 3 other girls standing next to her as she puts her hand up at the sound of her name being called out.

“Tobin Heath! Aye, what’s up my bud?” Tobin raises her hand towards her friend Megan, as her name got called out and the girl in front of her snapped her head behind in complete shock.

They kept eye contact for a few seconds until they finally realized what was happening. Christen's eyes lit up and did a small wave towards Tobin. Tobin returned the wave and gave Christen her million-dollar smile.

Christen walked over and sat down next to Tobin, as the girl is struggling to put on her cleats properly as her mind raced with the smile given to her seconds ago.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, but now that I think of it, it makes so much sense Tobin Heath.”

Tobin laughs softly “Yeah, well I could say the same to you Christen Press. Is this why you were so nervous on the bus today?”

Christen nodded and smiled shyly, still embarrassed by her anxious outburst on the bus that morning “Well I was terrified, still am. I mean, how are you not nervous? This is THE Stanford soccer team, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. But I saw you shooting earlier, I don’t think you have anything to be worried about.” Tobin looked down tying her laces while saying that so casually, as Christen blushed at the girl’s compliment. “Thank you.”

“For sure.” Tobin looked up and smiled at the girl, not helping as the girl’s cheek burned up.

“Alrighty people, who’s ready to kick some balls around?” Megan gathered everyone together as she explained the aim of today. “So, since everyone who signed up is here today and we have altogether 22 girls on the field right now, we will be heading straight into the game. So I will split you up now.”

As the goalkeepers walked over towards the field, getting ready for the game, Megan split everyone up in order of the signup sheets. Tobin and Christen and Tobin ended up on the same team and both were silently celebrating, but also praying they don’t mess up and embarrass themselves.

“Alright people! Let the game… BEGIN!” With the blow of the whistle, the game was on.

The ball was passed down by Tobin’s team down to their defending half, before being lobbed back out towards the right forward, Tobin. She went straight towards goal as 2 defenders followed along with her.

Looked towards her right, she could see Christen sprinting into the 18. Faking the run, and putting off her defenders, Tobin curled the ball straight to Christen. She puts the down nicely and with a half volley, the ball slide on the tip of the goalies' glove and into the net. “Nice work girls! Good play!” Becky yelled from the sidelines.

As Christen turned her head towards the right, Tobin ran up and gave her an unexpected hug as she lifted the slightly taller girl off the ground. “Holy shit that was amazing Chris! Sweet goal right there!”

Christen giggled as Tobin placed her down “Well that was one sweet curling pass Tobin! And wow that fake was so cool.”

Tobin shrugged “Glad it helped.” She laughed softly as she tried to subtly show off her skills to the girl.

They jogged back towards the center as the game continues, both thinking about how amazing it would be if they did make the team together. Dream come true, thought Christen.

The game ended with Tobin's teaming winning 3-2 as the other team started to catch with the help from a girl, Alex Morgan. It was a close game.

Everyone started gathering around Becky, waiting for the results. "Okay guys, it was a close call and we've made our decisions in picking our 3 goalies and 17 players. Please go over to Megan and check the list in her hands for your name. If your name isn't there, it means that today wasn't your day but if your name is there please stay behind so we can run through some things with you and the rest of you, have a good one."

Everyone started their way over towards Megan to find out the results. Christen included, along with 3 of her closest friends. "Hey Press, I could see your name on that list even from here."

Christen shook her head at her friend's silliness, laughing softly at it "Calm down kels, how can you be so sure?"

"Yea O'Hara, didn't you get an eye test the other day? I'm sure you were wearing glasses right after it."

Everyone started laughing at Julie's statement as she embarrassed the hazel-eyed girl.

"Okay hurry up children, everyone is clearing away from the list," Alyssa called out as she rushed towards the list, extremely anxious for the results.

They got there and quickly scanned the list, seeing all of their names on there.

Seeing her name, Christen was trilled but as soon as she did, she quickly searched again. Tobin Heath. Of course, they would stupid to not pick her. Smiling slightly, she started to rush back to her friends as they entered the group of girls that made the team.

“Okay guys, just some quick ground rules and information. This time every week will be training and keep in mind we will be having more training hours when our games get closer, so please be ready to commit. You will all be moving into the soccer house, so please get ready for the move. Kids on campus you will be moving in from tomorrow since it’s Saturday, so get ready, please. Kids who aren’t living on campus start packing and you will be moving the following week.”

That was the best thing Tobin has ever heard, she could wait to be moving into the house, even if it’s with 17 other girls. Christen will be ther- Holy shit… Christen will be there.

Christen was so excited that she couldn’t stop smiling as she stood with her friends. She could wait to be living with them and their teammates. Tobin will there with her as well… Tobin will be there… Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing constantly now since most people wanted to see more of this. I'll be updating every week or so, so stay tuned!! Comment and let me know what you think!


	3. The calm before the storm. Literally (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen meets again on their morning bus ride. The afternoon came like a storm.

Friday mornings were the worst for Christen and Tobin. Despite her lively attitude at all times, Christen can't help but feel like absolute shit on Fridays, even if it's the last day of the week, it' usually the only day she didn't walk out of her house with a smile on her face. And Tobin - well Tobin never really like mornings in general.

Like any other day, Christen walks out of her apartment 10 minutes early, so she took her sweet time to get to the bus stop which was only 5 minutes away from her place, with her blue ripped jeans, white v-neck top with a grey cardigan, leaving her wavy hair down.

She loved walking in the morning, it was the "calm before the storm" for Christen, just taking in the morning air before walking into school and burying herself with more work than was given, leaving herself with barely any room to breath.

Feeling slightly better from the walk, she sat down in her spot, patiently waiting for the vehicle to come rushing like it did every day. But when the vehicle comes rushing, her heart rushed along as the sight of the girl in the 5th row. _Tobin. _Christen reminded herself that they were finally familiar with each other now. _Tobin. _

Walking on, Christen greets the driver with the bright smile that everyone swoons over, but of course, she didn't know that. So without knowing, Christen relieved the driver from his bad morning. Walking down the bus she could see the gir- _**Tobin**. Right, Tobin._ Waving slightly at her, smiling just as brightly as she was, wearing her classic black skinny jeans, white v-neck, and dark red snapback.

She walked towards Tobin and sat down forgetting completely about the book she had in her hand. She was doing this all week. Bring a book onto the bus and didn't end up reading it until she got home that day.

"Hey, you look like you've had a good morning." _Yeah because of you. _

Christen cleared her throat "Um yeah I just had a good yoga session."_Yoga my ass Christen, Jesus._ She looked out the window as the bus started to move to avoid Tobin's eye as she lied. 

"Oh, I didn't know you did yoga. I tried once and um well let's say, my instructor was not very welcoming to the fact that I might be coming back the next week so I saved her the disappointment and decided not to show up at all." Christen laughed, once again showing off her beautiful smile, making Tobin smile with her. _Note to self Tobin - always find a way to make her smile. _

As the two got lost into each other's eyes, smiling like teenagers who are talking to their first real crush, the bus turns the corner allowing the harsh sunlight to get the better of Christen. Flinching, she moved her face so that her cheek was pressed against the seat as she shut her eyes. Without thinking, Tobin moved closer to the irritated girl so that they were almost sitting in the one seat. With the shift of position, Christen opened her eyes as she noticed the change in lighting through the narrow of her eyelids, only to see her face was completely covered and sheltered by Tobin's broad shoulders. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Christen blushed at the evident concern filled Tobin's voice. "Um yeah, t-thanks." _Yup Christen, best time to be losing your voice right now._

Twisting her head softly, Tobin looked at the girl behind her realizing what she did and said, "I hope you don't m-mind, you were um uncomfortable and s-stuff." '_And s-stuff', really Heath? Really?! _

Christen smiled softly, meeting the kind eyes staring down at her "No I don't mind, thank you...again."

Tobin gave her a reassuring nod and turned her head so that she was facing the front of the bus again, smiling a little as she remembered how the girl was from California. "Ya' know, for a Cali girl, the sun seems to bother you a bit too much." Smirking slightly as she teased the girl. 

Christen smiled at the remark, blushing slightly at the fact that Tobin remembers where she was from, from the first time they were talking. "Oh shut it, I love the sun but my eyes can't say the same." Tobin laughed at the girl's unexpected sass and nodded as she took in the information "Right right, but it's worth it seeing how you got some killer eyes." 

Christen's cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red at Tobin's compliment, smacking her shoulders lightly "Shh, be quiet, you." Tobin laughed, knowing that she had embarrassed the girl. "Okay okay, I'll stop... for now anyway."

-

-

The bus came to a haul and everyone stepped off. The two girls in the 5th row sat close to each other the whole time even without the sunlight. People stared in disapproval, not because of the fact that two **girls **were sitting close to each other, but the fact that two **girls **were sitting on one seat on the outer side so people couldn't take up the seat on the inside. But of course, they didn't care- hell, they didn't even notice the looks they were getting, they were completely and utterly lost in each other's world. 

"So this is goodbye, I guess." Stepping out, Tobin shoved her hands in her pockets as she looked down on the pavement in disappointment. 

"I'll see you soon enough, can't get rid of me yet." Christen smiled softly, a bit too happy to see the disappointment in Tobin as they are about to part ways. "Speaking of which, when are you moving into the house tomorrow?"

Tobin looked up and smirked lightly at Christen, "I don't remember you asking me to move in with you Ms. Press." Christen let out a soft smile and rolled her eyes at the girl's childish behaviors. "I meant the soccer house, you smartass." Tobin smiled seeing how comfortable they were getting with each other.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, that we were meant to be moving in after 10 am but before 10 pm, so I think I'll be moving in around noon, so 11 or 12?" Christen nods like she was making a mental note for herself.

"I'm only asking because I got no idea how to move from my apartment to the house since I don't have my car yet, hence taking bus ya know?" Tobin made an obvious thinking face as she tried to figure it out as well since she also didn't have a car. **Yet. **_Fuck this means bus rides with Christen will be over soon... fuck. FUCK. FU- _"TOBIN! Are you okay?" Christen frowned slightly as the girl looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "Oh what? No, I-I'm fine and I think I know how we could move in." 

Christen's face lit up, "Oh really? I need a plan right now or else imma go insane." Tobin rolled her eyes playfully and grinned at the overly exciting reaction of the girl when hearing there's a plan in play. "Well, since your place is close to mine, we'll rent a moving truck and we'll move all our stuff together. I don't have much anyway so it'll be fine. Plus you could help me move and I'll help you and everything will be so much easier. I mean, that is if you don't m-mind..." 

Christen nods, she likes the plan and the fact that she gets to spend more time with Tobin. "Hm, not a bad plan Tobin. Nicely done. Let's do it." Christen said while smiling brightly. 

"Okay, how about you give me your number and I'll text you the details when I know them, okay?" Tobin said nonchalantly. 

Christen smiled, reached into her pockets and handed Tobin her phone. Tobin puts in her number under the name **'Favorite Shelter' **and handed the phone back to Christen. "Call or text me later, so I can get your number." Christen smiled at the name Tobin was under in her phone and shoved her phone back into her back pocket."Mhm, I'll text you later." 

Tobin smiled at the girl, but not for long as the clock struck 8:25 am and Christen needed to get to class. "Alright, I got to go, I'll make sure to text you later. See ya Tobs." 

"See ya, Chris. I hope there won't be any of that stupid sunlight today." Tobin joked, earning another giggle and playful head shake from Christen.

With that Christen walked away leaving Tobin by herself at the bus stop, staring at the back pockets of Christen's light blue jeans, and you can trust that she is not searching for Christen's phone.

-

-

"Pressy! Come 'ere I got a question for ya!" Shouted Kelley from across the hall, as Christen approached her friend.

"Is it a stupid question?"

"...No"

"Is it the reason why you're standing here alone without Alyssa and Julie?"

"...Maybe"

"Yup, let's go to class Kels." Kelley sighed as she followed Christen into class, 5 minutes late.

"-I'm telling you Press, it's a fricken vacuum but no one, NO ONE believes me, NO ON-"

"Ah Ms. Press, Ms. O'hara. Care to explain why you are late? I hope it has something to do with a vacuum since it's the only thing you've been talking about Ms. O'hara."

Christen shot a stern look towards her friend and proceed to apologize to the professor, "Sorry Doctor Matos, it won't happen again." 

Kelley puts a serious face and nods. "Yeah, Doc. I will make sure Press over here won't get distracted before class again." Christen, shocked by the statement, snapped her head over to her friend give a 'bitch what the fuck did you just say' look.

"Hm, right I'm sure that it wasn't Ms. Press here who got distracted, but okay. Just go take a seat please, so the class can go back to learning." 

The two nodded and scurried to their seats. 

"Remind me to never walk to class with you again Kelley," Christen whispered to the hazel-eyed girl. Kelley rolling her eyes, "But it's like super sketchy if I show up to class alone." 

"And it isn't if I'm with you?!" Christen said louder than anticipated. 

"Please, ladies. I'm trying to teach here!" The girls looked down, embarrassed by their outbreak during class. Still, they couldn't help but look over at each, both stifling a laugh.

-

-

Christen and Kelley walked out of class, and it seemed like the Sun got swallowed by a giant monster. _Well, Tobin did hope that there won't be any more sunlight. _**Tobin. **Christen smiled at the thought of the girl. With her mind on Tobin, she pulled her phone out, sending a quick text so Tobin got her number. 

(unknown): Hey there, my Favorite Shelter.

Favorite Shelter: Ah hi there, my favorite bus girl :)

Favorite Bus Girl: Great, thanks for letting me know that's all I am to you. :(

"So where to for lunch, Christen Annmarie Press?" Kelley said as she swung her arms around Christen as she got distracted by her phone. 

Christen with a disgusted look, turned to Kelley and said, "You did not just use my full name? Really? Ew." 

"Dude it's just your name, there's literally nothing wrong with it." Christen disapprovingly shakes her head and smiled as she said goodbye to Tobin so she could get back to her friends. 

"O'Hara! Press! Come 'ere." Kelly and Christen hear their names being called out by no other than Julie. "Johnston!" Kelly mockingly shouts back, earning a light laugh from Alyssa and Christen. 

"Alright, what are we thinking for lunch?" Alyssa asked not looking up from her paper, as she attempts to complete a crossword puzzle.

Kelley rolled her eyes and said, "Well grandma, I was thinking we head down to that new tacos place. Fantas-TACO." Everyone shook their heads, feeling kind of afraid of Kelley's food suggestion, as it always ends up with someone having to stay home from school the following day.

Julie claps her hand together, "Okay, looks like it's sandwich in the cafe again. Let's move people, I'm hungry!" The group of friends did this every time. Someone would suggest for someone to suggest a place for lunch. Eventually, the place that was suggested would be turned down and they would end up in the cafe eating roast beef sandwiches. They secretly loved this, but of course, never admitted to it. 

\- 

The day was over quite quickly, after lunch there was a few quiet class by herself and now it was time for her to head home. And of course, time for Tobin. Walking out of the lecture, Christen could already see the clouds starting to form into a grey, giant, furry creature. She had a feeling of what's to come but prayed that it wasn't that. 

Stepping out of the building she was in, Christen wrapped her arms around herself as the cool breeze got to her. _Oh, motherfucker. _As she got further into the cold, she could feel her arms are slowing getting wet. _The fuck? How could I possibly be sweating right now? Unless...FU- _Before christen could even finish her trail of thought, the sky came crashing down. She ran straight for the bus stop, awaiting the shelter that came with it. 

Reaching the shelter, Christen was drenched in rain, with only a thin cardigan around her, she shivered in the cold. Hearing footsteps splashing the water behind her, Christen turned around to see a tall, lanky figure sprinting towards her. Tobin. Regarding the fact that she was freezing, Christen found herself worried about the girl coming towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna split this chapter up into 2 parts since it's way too long. But don't worry the second part will be coming sooner than you think... 
> 
> Tell me how you feel about this chapter in the comments! And please leave any criticism, I would love to hear your thoughts!


	4. The calm before the storm. Literally (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

"TOBIN!" Christen shouted into the rain, as the girl was sprinting towards her, completely soaked in rain. "Jesus Christ, when I said 'I hope there won't be any stupid sunlight today,' I wasn't exactly asking for a storm." Tobin joked she as approached the shivering girl, wiping off the excess water on her sweater.

"Shit Chris, you're freezing." Tobin swung her bag from her back to her front and quickly dug in, looking for some kind of warm clothing for Christen. "Here put this on," Tobin said whilst handing Christen a grey Nike hoodie from the bottom of her bag. Christen shook her head, "No no Tobin you're gonna be cold if you give that to me."

Tobin sighed, dropping her backpack onto the silver bus stop seats behind them and forcefully pulled the hoodie over Christen's head. "I'm already wearing a warm enough sweater, and you're just wearing a cardigan that bearly covers you. You're wearing the hoodie. Now hands up." Christen smiled at the caring nature of Tobin and followed the girl's instructions as she pulled the hoodie over her. "Thanks, mom," Christen said, playfully rolled her eyes with a small grin on her face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep talking Press and I'll throw you in the rain." Tobin smiled at the girl as she finished playing mother. 

The pair sat down talking about random things that happened during their day, as they patiently waited for their ride. "Um, Chris what's the time? I swear the bus is usually here at around 3:55 pm." Christen pulled at the sleeve of the hoodie that Tobin gave her and checked the watch on her wrist. "Shit, it's 4:32 pm. It must be delayed or something." Tobin groaned at the new and pouted whilst lounging down into the seat with her arms crossed. Christen laughed at the sight of the slightly older girl and patted her shoulders. "It's alright little one, it's alright." Tobin, still extremely impatient, shot Christen a playful glare. 

-

"Alright, this is insane. We've been waiting for 45 minutes," Christen said, shooting up from her seats with her arms crossed. Tobin, sitting in the exact same position, mockingly said, "It's alright little one, it's alright." Christen rolled her eyes. "You suck, kid." Tobin laughed and standing up from her seat, sticking her head out into the rain, only slightly so she doesn't get wet, and glance around to see if the late bus was anywhere in sight. "Yeah, nope. This bus ain't coming." Christen sighed, "Well, we are not going to be here forever. No way in hell." 

"Ha well, what can we do, walk home? Yeah, no. That's not gonna happen, no way in he-W-what are you doing?" Tobin asked as Christen viciously typed into her phone. "I'm calling us an Uber," Christen replied with a slight smile on her face. Tobin nodded, realizing how they could've done that a while ago. "Smart move Pressy." Christen smiled proudly as she tucked her phone back into her back pocket. Christen sat by Tobin, hands on her lap as she turned to say, "Crap. I didn't ask for your address, so the car is going 'home' which is my place." Tobin nodded.

"It's fine I'll just order my own when we get to your place. Plus I'll know your address for when we move together tomorr- SHIT!" Startled Christen with her eyes, widen asked, "What? What is it?" Terrified, Tobin gulped and replied, "I forgot to rent a moving truck for tomorrow. Fuck I'm such an idiot." 

Christen rubbed Tobin's arms in comfort, giggling slightly at the girl's distress. "Okay, okay, it's fine. We'll figure something out together when we get to my place? Okay?" Tobin nodded slightly and turned to Christen. "Okay... I'm glad you found humor in this." Christen grinned. "Yeah, it's hilarious." Tobin let out a breathy laugh. The pair then sat in comfortable silence as they waited for their ride to arrive. 

-

A few minutes later a black Honda Accord turns the corner and stopped in front of the bus stop. "Christen?" The girls stood up from their seats and quickly gathered their things. "Yup, that's me." Christen turned to the man, giving him a quick smile as a greeting. The pair slid into the back seat and settled in as the man started the car.

"So uh, how has your day been ladies?" Christen looked over at Tobin, searching for an answer on their eventful day, but got nothing as Tobin shrugged and gave out a small laugh. "Well... it was definitely interesting," Christen replied vaguely by the loss of words because of their day. "Right, right. Well, I wouldn't doubt that an interesting girl like you, had such an interesting day." The guy looked into the rearview and winked at Christen. 

The raven-haired girl laughed nervously, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the man's effort of flirting. "You know, I wouldn't mind us going out, so you could tell me more about your interesting day. I mean that is if you don't mind, of course." Christen once again let out a nervous laugh, looking over at the girl next to her for some sort of assistance, but Tobin seemed to be clueless about what was happening as she stared out the window. "W-we'll see," Christen replied, hoping the man would stop with the attempt. 

Christen elbowed the girl next to her, hoping that she would be some sort of help. Tobin still very clueless to everything, snapped her head over asking Christen, quietly, what was wrong. After a few hand and head gestures, Tobin was even more confused about the situation. "So, how 'bout we talk more over dinner sometimes?" The man stopped the car as they reached their destination and twisted his body towards the two girls.

Christen puts on a fake smile and once again elbowed Tobin for help. "Jesus... Christen... what is it?" Tobin whispered, really curious about what the girl was trying to tell her. "What? Huh?....oh...Oh...OH. Shit," Tobin said as her volume got louder as she figured out what was happening. After multiple body and hand languages thrown at Tobin, she finally caught on.

"So uh Christen, how 'bout dinner?" Christen turned her body so that she was fully facing the guy in the driver's seat. "Well...uh..." Tobin acting quickly to gather both of their things up and swinging stuff over her shoulders, opened the door and grabbed Christen's hand. "Oh look at the time. We gotta go now, we'll see you around buddy, we probably won't so, have a good one."

With that Tobin dragged Christen out of the car and slammed the door. Both of them took running into Christen's apartment complex, laughing as they escaped from the awkward situation, hearing from behind the confused man still persistently trying to get Christen's number. 

-

"Holy shit. That was insane." Tobin laughed as they reached Christen's door. "You know, you have got to be the most clueless person I've ever met," Christen said while unlocking her door. Tobin shrugged and replied, "Well, the rain was distracting." Christen playfully rolled her eyes as she twisted the handle open revealing a black and grey theme living room, with grey couches topped by white pillows and a light grey throw blanket, black coffee table with a glossy black centerpiece. It was a genius color scheme as the bright white wall complemented the dark furniture.

"Wow, I have a feeling this is one place you will miss once we've moved into the soccer house huh?" Christen nodded, looking around proudly, as Tobin explored the place. "Yeah, well it's time for me to go, but the time with it was good." Christen locked the doors behind her and ventured into her house as Tobin stood in her living room looking at the many art pieces Christen got hanging around her house. "Hey, I'll be back. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and change out of these wet clothes. Feel free to help yourself with anything in the fridge." Tobin nodded, still turned away from Christen, and gave her a thumbs up. 

After a few minutes, Christen entered the room with a change of clothes, holding a sweater and a pair of joggers. "Tobs, you should go change into these or you're gonna get sick." Tobin looked up from a book that she found laying around on Christen's coffee table and smiled at the girl. "Thank you. Hey, you mind if I take a quick shower as well? I stink." Christen giggled. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Tobin placed the book down onto its original position and grabbed the clothes out of Christen's hands and walked towards the bathroom. Christen shouted as she walked into her bedroom and grabbed her laptop. "Thanks, Chris. Oh, and can you start looking for moving trucks for tomorrow please." Christen giggled and shook her head lightly. "Already on it." The apartment then rang out a series of applause coming from the bathroom causing Christen to laugh harder. 

-

-

Once Tobin was out of the shower, Christen was alright finished with renting the truck for tomorrow's move and made a small meal for the both of them. The pair decided that they would just eat and chill on the couch with a movie on after their eventful day. Finishing the movie and talking about random things for hours, completely engulfed in each other, the conversation led to a discussion about movie genres. 

"So, you would rather watch sci-fi than horror? My. God. Chris." Christen rolled her eyes, as she settled down on the opposite side of the couch as Tobin, pulling her legs up close to her chest. "Sci-fi is so much better than horror in so many ways. You definitely learn way more." Tobin laughed at the girl's defense, throwing her head back into the arm of the couch. "You're crazy." Christen joined in on Tobin's laugh and shortly after it died down Tobin turned her head to check the clock, hanging on the other side of the room. "Crap it's almost 8 pm, I better head home."

Christen glanced the clock, feeling kinda sad about how fast the time went. "It is kind of late... hey Tobin, you can say no, but you can stay here if you want to? I mean I have a spare room for when one of the girls stays over, so you're more than welcome to stay there." Tobin surprised by the invitation, thought about it for a good 4 seconds before realizing that she would be an idiot if she turned down an opportunity to stay under the same roof as Christen. _Fuck I'm whipped. _

"Yeah, if you don't mind, of course." Christen smiled warmly at the girl in front of her. "I don't mind at all. Come on, I'll show you your room." Christen stood up from the couch and walked down the hallway with Tobin hot on her tails. "Okay this is it, you already know where the bathroom is and my room is just the room right next to yours." Tobin looked around, seeing how 'homely' it feels. Smiling a little realizing how it's so Christen to put so much work in making her guests feel comfortable. "Thanks, Chris I really appreciate it."

Christen shrugged. "It's really no big deal, we are going to be housemates soon - speaking of, we do need to go pick up the truck tomorrow." Tobin groaned realizing the work that was needed tomorrow and felt her body aching before it even happens. "Wake me up when we need to go and if I don't wake me, punch me the face or somethin'." Christen laughed lightly. "Don't worry, if anything I'll pick it up myself. I'm usually awake pretty early anyways." Tobin shook her head, refusing to let Christen do any more hard work. "As much as I would love to sleep in tomorrow, I can't possibly make you do any more work. Plus - Chris, do you even know how to drive that truck?" Christen sighed, laughing softly, and replied, "Oh, god no."

"Exactly. I mean, I don't wanna brag but I was the best truck driving, lawn mowing person back in high school, so...," Tobin said with a smug look on her face. Christen rolled her eyes, smiling at the girl before saying, "Alright, Ms. 'best truck driving, lawn mowing person', you should get some rest before the big day tomorrow. Night, Tobs."

"Night, Chris." They shared a quick smile with each other and Christen turned to exit the room, closing the door behind her. 

_Fuck, I'm falling for this girl _thought Tobin. 

-

Leaning on the other side of the bedroom door was Christen, exhaling deeply feeling like her heart was going to explode with the thought of the girl that was sleeping in the room right next to hers. _Damn, I'm falling for this girl. _


	5. Movin' In

Christen woke up feeling so much more relaxed than the night before. She surely was glad to be in the warm bed after the stormy night. She quickly got up and did her normal morning routine. The girl loved the quiet mornings, the mornings where she didn't have a thing to worry about, the mornings where she starts with a small meditation and yoga session. She loved the simplicity of the quiet. She loved hearing absolutely nothing.

With a lot of time remaining, Christen decided to finish packing before heading into the next room to wake the sleeping girl. She made sure to double-check every single box, and made sure to stuck on the 'fragile' sticker if needed. She made sure that every box was properly sealed and if it wasn't, she would redo it until it was.

"Tobs?" she whispered entering the room, hoping the girl was already awake so she could save herself from having to disturb the girl's sleep. But of course, Tobin was in deep sleep, causing Christen to smile at the sight of Tobin laying on her stomach as her arms were crossed above her head. "Come on, Tobin we gotta go get the truck." 

"You need to go back to sleep because this is an ungodly hour to be awake Christen." Christen rolled her eyes, laughing softly at Tobin's desire to sleep. "Come on, get your lazy ass up and I'll make you breakfast." Tobin rosed from her sleep so quickly at the sound of breakfast and putting on a smile as she faced Christen. "I've never been so excited to be up." 

Christen got up to leave the room but not without leaving a string of instructions and scheduling for Tobin. "Toothbrush is under the cabinet, and mouthwash is on the top drawer, I've left your washed clothes in the bathroom as well. Breakfast is in 30 minutes so move it you lazy ass." Tobin gasped at the newly given nickname. "You take that back, Christen Press." Only to have Christen stick her tongue out at her. Chuckling at the girl's joking ways, Tobin made her way into the bathroom so she could get ready for her day. _Well, this is a great way to wake up in the morning._

-

The pair ate breakfast with small talks here and there about soccer and the new that they were moving into. They told each other tales of the house that were 'passed down throughout the history of the house'. "Alright, you wanna go pick up that truck now?" Tobin asked as they finished up their breakfast. "Yeah, just let me clean this up first. Go grab the address of the moving company on my desk." Christen stood up grabbing the 2 plates and headed into her kitchen. Tobin wandered over to Christen's dark oak desk and searched for the notepad that had the address neatly scribbling on it. 

"Yup got it! I'll call us an Uber. This is way too far to walk on an early Saturday morning," Tobin yelled into the kitchen as Christen headed out, laughing softly at the girl. "Okay, just let me grab my hoodie and we can get going." Tobin nodded in Christen's direction, to show that she heard her, as she answered her ringing phone. "Hello?" 

"Oh MY god! HARRY! Holy shit, you're not dead. I'm in your bedroom right now, and I got worried 'cause you're normally not alive this early on a Saturday, so I was wondering where you were and OH MY GOD! Did you k-" Tobin flinched as the girl screamed into the phone. "Okay! Woah... of course, I'm not dead! And how the fuck did you get into my house?" 

"Oh, I stole the key a while ago. But that doesn't matter, where are you?" Tobin rolled her eyes, nodding towards the door and silently asking if Christen is ready to leave as she walked out of her room. "I'm with a friend right now, but THAT doesn't matter, what are you even doing there anyway?" 

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to be considerate and thought that I'd help you move today. Why aren't you moving today?" Tobin and Christen stepped out of Christen's building and waiting patiently for the Uber to arrive as Tobin replied to Allie, "I am, that's why I'm with my friend today. We're moving into the house together." Christen stuck her tongue at Tobin as Tobin mentioned her name causing the girl to laugh softly into the phone.

"Who the hell is this friend of yours? You don't have friends other than Ash, Sonnett and I." Tobin rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment. "Well, I do have a friend other than you guys okay? She's on the team." Tobin said while smiling, thinking about how much fun it'll be now that they are finally moving into the house, especially now that she has Christen with her. "Okay, look I'm on my way to pick up the moving truck so I'll call you later Har." She and Allie said their goodbyes and she followed Christen into the backseat of the car. 

"Hey, Tobs you reckon my place or your place is closer to the truck company?" Tobin shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but I think it's mine." Christen nodded and vigorously typed away on her phone. "Okay, well I made us a little plan and if we stop by your place first and it is faster, we'll save a bunch time and we would be at the house at around 2 or 3 - that is if we don't have any distractions." Tobin looked amazed, surprised by the girl's planning skills and how well planned the schedule was. "Alright you lead the way, trust me it's gonna work out well if you just take the reigns on this." Christen puts up her thumb with the small smile as she read through her notes for the 3rd time in the car. 

-

"Tobin...Tobs...TOBIN." 

"Ha...HUH. Huh... what's up?" Tobin cleared her scratchy voice as she woke from her nap on the Uber. Christen laughed softly as Tobin tried to play it cool. "How are you seriously sleepy? You slept for almost 10 hours." Tobin shrugged. "I'm a woman of many talents. And there's no such thing as oversleeping."

Rolling her eyes, Christen stepped out of the parked Uber sticking her head in to face the girl still not moving from her spot. "Well, woman of many talents, you wanna get out of there now?" Tobin rubbed her eyes and stuck her thumb up as a sign of agreement. "Alright, I'm gonna go check what we're meant to do and get our paperwork and stuff sorted. I'll be back." Christen told Tobin but again there was no response as Tobin gets distracted by the view of the new part of town that she rarely visits. She nodded and gave Christen a small smile and went straight back to observing the city. 

Even with the tall, high rise buildings built with modern and contemporary designs, Tobin couldn't help but be intrigued by the small, miniature aspects of the city. She focused on the old and rusty newspaper stand, where people would just glance at for a quarter of a second and immediately get back to the phone on their hands, she focused on the flower store from across the street where an older woman was setting up for the day as she arranged every flower so they were almost perfect. She stared at the small alley, that looked like it came straight out of a movie, filled with bright -probably illegal street art. She saw the beauty in the smallest things and even if she was staring at a building that was literally falling apart, she would see the beauty in the history and character of it. 

"Hey, you. You doing okay there?" Tobin turned towards the familiar voice and gave her the biggest smile, as the city woke her up from her previous slumber. "I'm doing okay. Are we good to go?" Christen handed the keys to the truck and nodded. "Let's go. I can't wait to get this over and done with." Tobin laughed and followed the girl as she, I kid you not, speed-walked out of there. 

-

The two settled into the seats of the huge truck and Tobin started the engine. "Look, Tobin, I know that I haven't known you for that long and-" 

"What? What is it? You can tell." Tobin laughed nervously. "I d-don't know. I mean, I don't want to say anything stupid or anything." Tobin glanced at the girl, smiling softly hoping that it would ease her mind. "I don't think anything you say could ever be stupid Press." 

"Okay, I'll just say it then." 

"...okay..."

"Have you ever driven a truck before? Because I trust you and all but this is a 26-feet truck we are talking about here." Tobin laughed and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Back in high school, I was finishing up with soccer practice this one day and I was leaving late so I saw the groundkeeper mowing the grass. I just felt the urge to offer him help, since he was the one keeping the soccer fields all nice and pretty for my team and me. I helped him out every day since that day and he taught me a lot with tractors and trucks, so I would say that we're good today."

Christen smiled at Tobin's story, feeling a warm feeling in her heart as the girl told her story. "You know, that's a pretty cool thing you did. Most people would never even care about the state of the fields. They just needed to know that it was going to be in good condition for them to play in and would never care about how it became the way it was. You are a woman of many talents, Tobin Heath." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took this long for me to update! life is hitting me hard.


	6. truckers antics

Despite only knowing Tobin for a week or so, Christen found herself having this nice flow whenever they're together. Yes, they did know each other for a while from the bus rides, but they never made an effort to talk to one another until Christen found herself in a frenzy from soccer tryouts and Tobin managed to calm her down by just a few simple words.

It was easy for Christen to recognize and predict Tobin's every movement, and it seemed like the understanding and feeling were mutual as they easily and smoothly danced around each other as they packed up their apartments. It was like they knew what the other would do before it even happens. They were able to load Tobin's boxes into the truck in under an hour since she didn't have that much stuff and the place was already furnished.

"That was easy. I'm not even tired." Tobin commented as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Christen snickered at the comment, knowing that it's going to be way worse when they reach her apartment. "Just wait, Tobin. You are in for a ride once we get to my place again." Tobin took a look around her apartment for once last time, double-checking to see if she had left anything behind and closed the door for the final time. 

"You know, we kinda work well together Press."

Christen smiled softly, glad that she wasn't the only one who noticed. "Wait until we finally hit the field Tobs, we will be unstoppable. INVINCIBLE." Christen giggled at her own antics as Tobin chuckles along. As the laughter simmers down, their soft smiles still danced on both of their faces as they drove in silence. The quiet music played, merging with the rumbling of the truck and the muffled city noises from outside of the big moving metal giant. 

It didn't take long for them to reach Christen's apartment and it surely didn't take them long to proceed moving all of Christen's belong into the back of the truck either. "Why do I feel like we are moving the things of a family of 5?" Tobin questioned as she lifted the huge box labeled 'fragile' on the back carefully onto the back of the truck.

Christen laughed and rolled her eyes whilst out her hand gesturing Tobin to lift her onto the truck as well. "Calm down, it's not that bad. We're halfway there anyway." Tobin stood up with a shocked face. "What do you mean HALFWAY? Girl, you're gonna kill the both of us." Christen shook her head and lowered herself down from the truck. "And you call yourself an athlete. Tobin gasped and quickly followed along as the raven-haired girl flipped her hair and turned on her heel and walked off.

"I feel personally attacked." 

The pair were quick to finish up Christen's place, only taking them 1 and a half hours to finalize. Tobin was twice as fast after the sly comment made by Christen, tiring her out quite a bit and she was also quick to point the amount that it took to pack everything up. Tobin was quick to pick up boxes and furniture whilst Christen didn't even have to think as she started cleaning up the mess that was made as Tobin moved the different objects around. 

"I can't BELIEVE that it took us that long to finish loading all those things into the truck. Tell me how you were able to move all of that yourself when you first moved in?" Tobin asked as she pulled herself into the driver's seat next to Christen after she had finished locking up the back of the truck. Christen already had her notebook from that morning out as she hastily scribbles down on the pages. "I didn't. I had help from my sisters." "I didn't know you had sisters. Are you guys close?" Christen nodded, finally looking up from her notebook.

"Yeah, we're pretty close. I'm one of three and I have to say I'm lucky 'cause I'm the middle child so I'm pretty close to both of them. What about you Tobin Heath, any other kids in your household or are you the only one?" Tobin laughed at the wording of Christen as she navigates the massive truck through the busy streets of California.

"I have 2 older sisters and a younger brother, I guess I'm also in the middle. I'm also very close to them, but as you might know, siblings can also make you want to jump off the end of the Earth at times." Christen laughed, nodding as a silent agreement to Tobin's statement. 

A smile crept onto Tobin's face as she talked about her siblings. Family is the most important thing to Tobin, and she is glad that she and Christen are able to share that part with one another. Leaving home was hard enough for Tobin, but then again she's never been one to settle. She's just happy she is able to create her own little family here. 

As for Christen, she felt the same way family has always been so big for her. They've done so much for her and her siblings, that it's hard to keep track off. But she can recall, her family being the biggest supporter of her when it came to soccer. Without her parent's push, she wouldn't have fallen in love with the sport as she did. She could vividly remember all the times her father got thrown out of her soccer games 'cause he was going crazy on the sidelines.

Not to even mention their support when she told them who she truly was, that someday the son-in-law they were hoping for might be a daughter-in-law instead. They said 3 words that are so easily and commonly said in their household but on that particular occasion, it felt like the world to her. 'I love you.' 

As they comfortably drove in complete silence, Christen couldn't help feeling a little nervous about the move. Mainly because of the high pressured environment that she's sure everyone will experience and the shift in living conditions and space. She's spent most of her time in college alone in her own apartment, it was the only space for her to block out the world and it's occurring dilemmas, but sharing a house with give or take 20 other people is going to be a pain in the ass even if they are all given their own room, which is very unlikely.

Although all of this scared the crap out of her, there was somewhere inside of her that felt anxious about what is going to become of her and Tobin's - well let's just say dynamic. Without the early morning and late-night bus rides, which kind of started their whole... dynamic, how are they going to connect or even be around each other?

They were kind of each other's secret and when they were together, it was just them and no one else. Moving into this house meant she had to share those moments with Tobin with other people and it might sound selfish but she doesn't know if she would want that. Christen pushed those feelings and thoughts down, saving it for a sleepless night or even a boring lecture with some boring professor who really doesn't give a crap, as they were getting closer to their destination.

Driving into the house, there was so words to even describe their excitement. Tobin told Christen that she would be right back to help her move everything in as she rushed into the house to check everything out.

She walked into that house with such excitement and joy on her face. She was finally living her dream and have these people who enjoy the same sport as her. She felt like she was part of a community that allowed everyone to partake in an amazing experience that is only available in college; a chance to represent their school in soccer and competing against other teams for the championship cup.

Tobin beamed at the thought of her and her teammates holding the cup above their heads and screaming and crying with joy as she allowed her eyes to roam the halls and rooms of the house to find her friends and spotting them standing in the doorway to the backdoor speaking and squealing about something Tobin can't seem to make out just yet. 

On the other hand, Christen was starting to plan everything out. She thought out her room layout, her schedules now that she closer to school, literally everything was planned out. She eventually got out of the truck and admired the building in front of her.

The brick house was topped with a navy roof with 2 grand chimneys that stood out. The darker red brick had white tiled accents adding a more modern to the traditional building. The building allowed Christen to feel a bit more at ease, as she found it not hard to call this place her home; even if it was just in her head. She could already imagine the walls and the windows of this house being wreaked after huge parties or just a normal day, now that this new group of people that included her good friend Kelley and her antics are finally official residents.

"Pressy!" The scream came from the inside of the 3 story house with huge, rustic white, greek pillars standing in front of the entrance, giving off that traditional side of the house. 

The 2 wide doors were open as Kelley came rushing through, still screeching and repeating Christen's name over and over again as if she didn't hear the first time. _Speaking of the devil._

"Oh my god, you're finally here. This is gonna amazing dude." Christen smiled, happy that her friend is so excited about this. Kelly has been waiting to play soccer for Stanford since they've gotten accepted into their high school's team and seeing how this is finally happening for her - for both of them was unreal. "I know, I mean we've literally talked about this since the beginning of freshman year and now it's finally happening. " Kelley nodded, smiling as she understood what her friend meant and she knew that it's not too far off with herself. "Well, what are we waiting for Chris? Let's go!"

With that, Kelley grabbed Christen's hand and pulled her towards the house, already rambling around random facts and tidbits about the place before they even reached the front door.

"What do you say Press? How 'bout we make this year our bitch?"

-


	7. meet the parents (but with friends)

After all the excitement and adrenaline from moving into the house, things started to die down as everyone was getting serious about the upcoming comp. The seniors and captains were dead set on demolishing the tournament and coming out on top at the end; they definitely weren't kidding around when they said that 'this competition is going to bring some of you to your knees.' They all had individual set goals for the team and were not about to let it all fall apart because of something that someone did so ground rules and policies were established loud and clear.

For example, Pineo and Alex wanted the team to be able to challenge themselves every day and she wanted everyone to be able to tackle challenges like, quote 'a badass' unquote. Becky and Carli goals were simple and are the typical things everyone should already know, like, 'no staying out past midnight', 'no drinking... well no drinking too much' and 'no bringing guys home' not like it was a problem for most of the girls there, if you know what I mean. The players were hyped, of course. Everyone was getting to know each and they were surprisingly getting along pretty well in such a short amount of time. Everyone had a little group that they were super comfortable with but overall everyone was settled in pretty well.

There weren't enough rooms for everyone so people had to share. There are in total of 14 rooms in the house, but one is already used as a gym and workout area, and another is being used as extra equipment storage, leaving 11 rooms to share between 23 players. Everyone has been given a random roomie to be able to get to know other teammates better. It was crucial that everyone knew each other well because as much as it's a pain in the ass sometimes, stuff that goes on outside of the field, WILL be reflecting on the field. So no one had a choice of which girl they wanted to room with and if it bothered any of them, 'they are welcomed to pack their shit and go', wise words spoken by Megan Rapineo herself.

The captains' meeting ended and everyone was told to meet up back in an hour for dinner, Tobin stood up and was ready to head up to her room and meet a Morgan Brian, who is now her new roommate, but of course, since when does anything that Tobin plans goes without the disruption for Ms. Allie Long. "Tobs! We gotta go." Tobin scrunched her forehead, confused by her friend's urgency.

"Where and why? Because I really want to rest right now." Allie rolled her eyes, knowing that her friend could never fall asleep at this time, and was making an excuse to be lazy all day. "You, Sonny, Ash and I are going to the beach with some new people. I met this Kelley girl half an hour ago and she's pretty sick so I invited her and her friends to the beach. Oh, and she has this one friend, Christen or something like that... anyways, she said that she's so cute and I think you'll love her." Tobin shook her head, amused by how fast Allie could just spit out all of that at once. 

"I already know Christen. She's the friend that I moved here with. But seriously though, why did you choose now to go? Harry, we have a team dinner after this." Tobin started walking off but was soon grabbed by the wrist by Allie, as she let out an exclaimed of pain. "Look, Harry, we were just told to get to know other teammates better, this is exactly what we are doing. So stop your whining and let's go! Besides, we'll be back for dinner." Tobin rolled her eyes, knowing that Allie is right and started to nod her head slowly as Allie let out a small squeak. Tobin realized that she didn't really hate the idea anyways, besides it was more time with Christen...and other people, of course, but really, Christen. "So, tell me again, how do you and this Christen know each other again?" Tobin groaned and picked up her pace, kind of regretting on agreeing to go already. 

-

"Nope." 

"Pleaseeee."

"Uhh NOPE." 

"Christen! You have to go! It won't be the same without you! Plus everyone is going so what's the point of staying here." Kelly was on her knees as Christen sat on her bed, as she scrolled through her phone, pretending to be busy. "Kels, I'm tired and I wanna meet my new roomie, so I kinda have to stay, sorry kiddo." Kelly stood up and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows a little. "Nice try Press, but I'm your new roomie. So get the hell up. You promised that we'll make this year our bitch and this is the first step. Come on, tell her Naeher, she has to go!" Alyssa looked up from her phone, startled by the sudden involvement after sitting on the beanbag, that Kelley brought for no reason at all last week, in their room for 10 minutes without being acknowledged.

"Uh, sure. Go, Press. You should go." Kelley made a face, regretting asking Alyssa for help. "Geez, Lyssa where's the passion." Alyssa stood up, shoving her phone in her pockets. "Look, she can go if she wants to, but I really wanna leave because the beach is absolutely insane at this time of day and I'm not missing it. Plus Julie has been texting me non-stop." Kelley turned to Christen with puppy dog eyes, silently screaming 'you need to come or I will go absolutely crazy and I will be the biggest sook of all'. Yes, her eyes did say all that because Christen sighed and agreeing reluctantly, but was quick to remind Kelley to return before dinner with the team. "YES! Let's go! Let's go!" 

Kelley grabbed Christen's hand and pulled her towards the door, and rushed out of the door and down the stairs like it was nothing and it was the safest thing to do. Christen was screaming for her to slow down but of course, Kelley was already going so there was nothing to stop her. It was a miracle they made it down alive. "KELLEY!" Kelley and Christen turned their heads towards the tall blonde, that looked like she could be a runway model if she wasn't playing soccer. Christen's eyes diverted to the girl next to her and noticed the familiar lanky and slouching figure right away. Tobin.

"Allie! Hey, this is the friend I was telling you about, Christen." Christen smiled shyly and blushed slightly as the slightly taller girl scanned her eyes all over her. Tobin leaned over reminding her friend that Christen isn't a piece of meat, so quit staring. "Damn, you are hot! Kelley, you didn't tell me she was THIS hot. Anyways, this is my friend Tobin, the awkward and idiot friend I was telling you about." Tobin rolled her eyes, making Christen giggled a little. "Hey, I'm Tobin, the awkward, idiot friend apparently." Tobin waved slightly at Kelley. Kelley immediately attacked her with questions about surfing, as she was informed by Allie by Tobin's surfing experience and skills. Tobin wasn't shy to answer and the two were quick to bond over the waves and ocean. 

"Okay, okay we have to go now before we run out of time. Where's the other?" Kelley asked whilst looking around, only to find Alyssa, Julie, Ash, and Emily standing outside by the cars." Kelley mumbled 'nevermind' under her breath and pulled Christen out towards the car. She pulled Christen in and whispered softly, "Damn Allie's friend is hot, don't you think? And she was definitely giving you those huge heart eyes Pressy. But damn, she's hot huh?" Christen rolled her eyes and pushed Kelley out softly, "Yeah, I have eyes, I can see that." 

Tobin walked behind with Allie, blushing slightly as she heard bits and pieces of their conversations. Flustered as Christen thought she was hot. _Damn Heath, she thinks your hot. What do you do now? Fuck. _

_-_

Like Alyssa said, the beach was beautiful at this time. Soft, pastel colors of pink, orange, and purple lit up the sky as the bright burning ball in the sky was slowing sinking down. Everyone seemed to be getting along pretty well, it was so easy to talk to each other about anything. If someone didn't know, they would think the bunch have known each other for years. Everyone was walking along the beach, making small talk about stupid things whilst Christen sat down with her shoes off and her toes buried in the sand.

"You don't like the beach?" Christen was startled as the voice boomed down on her. The soft smile spread across her face when she saw who it was. "No. I love the beach but the sunset is just taking over everything else right now. Why aren't you with the others?" Tobin sat down next to Christen, crossing her feet and hugging her knees close. "You seemed lonely and I'm tryna be a good person, you know? So I decided to hang out with you instead." Christen giggled and playfully rolled her eyes. "How considerate of you."

"You know, I'm actually kind of disappointed. I'm gonna miss the bus rides with you." Christen looked over, blushing a little as Tobin spoke the words she's been keeping in for a while. "What? You'll miss the multiple silent weeks, where we would just sit and not say a word to each other." Tobin laughed, remembering how distant they were back then and how quickly they came close. "Well, maybe not those times, but I'll just miss it." Christen stood up, wiping away the sand on her pants and putting her hands out for Tobin. "Well, we'll have so much more time here now. We are living together ya' know?" Tobin chuckled and grabbed Christen's hand as she pulled her up. They walked side by side towards the others, both of their hearts exploding by the minimalist amount of interaction with each other. 

_You're falling Christen, catch yourself._

-

The group rushed in, tripping over each other as they were late for the team dinner. Kelley and Emily was almost tackling each other to be the first one to walk in. "Where have you guys been?" Everyone stopped dead. Nobody dared to move as they saw Megan standing with her arms crossed. "W-we were just out at the beach," Julie spoke in the softest voice that could ever exist.

"The beach huh? The BEACH. How could you go to THE BEACH like that? I mean NO invite what so ever. What's that about, man?"

Everyone let out a silent breath of relief. Allie chuckled in relief. "We'll make sure to invite you next time 'round, Pineo." Megan laughed, holding her stomach as she points to everyone's face. "HA! You should have seen your faces. Ah. Oh alright, off you go then." She started walking off but stopped suddenly. "OH, and dinner is all gone so fend for yourselves." Everyone groaned as the long walks on the beach started to hit them. "Maybe, you should've stayed for dinner then."

Christen turned to face Kelley and Emily with her arms crossed. "Don't even say it Press." Christen unfolded her arms and walked up the stairs. "I told you so." 

"I said don't say it Press!" 

-


	8. Sunrise and Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen's and Tobin's personality, character and feelings are mostly shown in this chapter. It's indirectly implied through the entire chapter and as the story progresses, it will be further explored.

After a long and eventful time at the beach, Christen and Kelley both were able to settle down in their rooms. Christen was adjusting and moving furniture in their room to make it more, her words, 'presentable and organized.' She even went her way to reapplying posters on Kelley's side of the wall as it was 'too croaked.' Of course, it doesn't stop there, Christen made sure to label literally every drawers and containers in the room, nothing was left un-labeled. The room was almost childproof.

Kelley, on the other hand, couldn't care less where everything was going. She laid on her bed with her feet against the walls as she threw a ball towards her feet and knocking it back softly into her hands. "Kelley, stop with that people could be sleeping right now." Kelley rolled her eyes and threw the ball even harder. "Well, I would be too, if SOMEONE had just turned the lights off and head to bed."

Christen sighed and threw a scrunched up piece of paper at Kelley, getting annoyed at her roommate and best friend already. "Well, if SOMEONE would just help me, we would be here by now." 

Kelley groaned and moved off her bed, throwing the ball at Christen's back as she let out a yelp. "Press. Go. To. Bed. I promise the furniture will be here tomorrow if you want to rearrange it." Christen rubbed her back, ignoring her friend's words and continued to walk around the room fixing anything that was even remotely out of place. "Kelley, if you would just help me out, we would be done in 5 minutes and we'll both head to bed knowing that we are ready for anything that's about to hit us."

Kelly groaned, giving in to her friend's creative reasoning. "Sure Pressy, a tornado could hit right now and we would be fine because since our room is clean we are ready for anything that's about to hit us'." Kelley rolled her eyes when she saw the smug look on Christen's face. "See? Now you're getting it." The pair started cleaning in comfortable silence, moving around each other and trying to put everything in place.

"So... Tobin, huh?" Christen stopped in her place, feeling her face getting hot and flustered at the mention of the girl. "Yea..what about her?" Christen cleared her throat, suddenly feeling like she's losing her voice as soon as Tobin's name was mentioned.

"You guys already know each other or something? 'Cause you seem pretty comfortable with each other at the beach today?" Christen smiled, thinking of what happened at the beach a few hours ago and of course, it didn't go unnoticed to Kelley. She tried to stop smiling and block off Tobin from her mind but it was harder than she thought and Kelley wasn't exactly helping by bringing her up. So she decided to keep it simple because, in the end, that's what Christen hope it to be. Simple.

"Yea, we actually rode the bus to school every day together and she was actually the one who helped me move. You seem to like her" Kelley nodded gathered that her friend had more than she was giving off but didn't want to push her just yet. Kelley was always one to notice every little thing about Christen, even before Christen realizes it herself and this is definitely one of those times where Kelley can look back and say 'I knew it'.

"Yeah, she seems cool. Someone who you could trust to do things, you know? Plus I heard she's a killer on the field. Plus anyone who can talk surf is my friend." Christen laughed, thinking about how much more Tobin can be described but she was definitely keeping it to herself.

The two spent 30 or so minutes more to finish up to Christen's standards. Kelley was standing at the end of her bed like she was on Masterchef awaiting the judges' comments, waiting for Christen to approve the room so they could both head to bed. "Okay. I think we can go to bed now." Kelley silently celebrated and hopped into her bed, muttering a goodnight to Christen who was also settling into her bed.

"You know, you could of put that big ass beanbag on the other side of the room becaus-" 

"CHRISTEN!" 

-

The next morning Tobin was woken up with the loudest noise on earth. It was a buzzing sound that continued in her ears even after it ended. "Turn that thing off Harry or I will kill you!" Tobin groaned, hoping that Allie understood that it wasn't her as she was too tired to actually respond.

"EVERYONE UP AND AT IT! LET'S GO! Practice in 30 so move it, people!"

Allie threw a pillow at the door as if it could have any impact on anything on this earth. "How is Pineo like this at 6:30 in the morning. Jesus Christ.." Tobin once again responded with a groan, not wanting to speak. Needless to say, Tobin fell asleep again, not caring about the consequences at the time because her tiredness took over everything in her body.

Allie came back int0 the room with her hair a mess, and her clothes half on half off. She made sure that Tobin was up by repeatedly poking her side and hitting her with a pillow. 

It wasn't long until they were rushing out of their room and down the stairs towards the kitchen as they were putting on her running shoes. "Look who decided to turn up. Why'd you look like that?" Tobin didn't say anything and walked past Emily with a scold on her face. "Shut it Sonnett." Allie pushed past her friend to hopefully find some food before training starts. 

Tobin had taken the seat next to Kelley, who was looking as terrible as she was. Speaking for the first during the day, Tobin asked Kelley the first that came to her mildly functional brain.

"Where's Christen? Is she not up yet?" Kelley was too tired to care and wonder why Tobin is asking about her best friend so early in the morning so she replied under her breath not wanting to spend any more energy. "She wasn't there when I woke up so I don't know."

Tobin was curious as to where the girl could be so early in the morning and her mind was spinning and coming up with delusional scenarios, some even including a dragon took Christen away in her sleep or that she escaped to Narnia or Hogwarts or some other cool mystical place. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the voice she was waiting for.

"What's up, guys? And why do you look like that?" Tobin looked up with a slight smile, glad to see Christen not being eaten by dragons and trolls, to see that she was judging the state of her, Kelley and Allie. Christen saw Tobin smile but didn't look down, in case she melted by her look. 

"Shut it Press. Where were you anyway? I woke up and you were like gone and I got like scared." Christen laughed at the way her friend was talking as her face was squished between the palms of her hands. "I went for a run and thought that I could get some yoga done in the new and nicely furnished backyard. No one was up, so I thought I would entertain myself." 

Tobin, decided that this would be a good time for her to speak up, exclaimed, "Why on earth were you going for a run before the sun was up? That's an ungodly time to be alive and awake." Allie groaned and grimaced at the thought of waking up so early, also stared at Christen, waiting for an answer from her.

"Jesus, guys it wasn't even that bad. I thought it would have been nice to run and watch the sunrise you know?" Tobin scoffed, rolling her eyes as Christen spoke about the sunrise. "Please Chris, sunset is definitely way better than sunrise. The colors and the environment is overall much more superior." Christen widen her eyes and gaped her mouth, in shock that Tobin was choosing sunset over sunrise, but her rebuttals were interrupted when Megan walked in again with the unnecessary megaphone in her hands.

Christen shot Tobin a look saying, 'this isn't over and I'll be sure to prove you wrong', before turning her head back to focus on the words Megan was saying about the day's training routine.

"Okay kiddos, I hope you all slept well and I hope you all heard the angelic wake-up call because it will continue of your asses aren't up and at it after 6 am. So liste-" Before Megan could continue, Hope walked in snatching the megaphone out of Pineo's hand and turned it off, as everyone let a breath of relief that they didn't even know they were holding.

"Sorry about that guys. Pineo decided that her big mouth isn't enough for you to hear which is insane, anyway Pineo wasn't kidding when she said that everyone needs to be up and at it at 6. Due to the fucked up schedules that is college, we need to get as many training times we can get, especially since we are a pretty new team. But there won't be any of this megaphone bullshit- Although, there will be consequences for those who don't show up and trust me, you don't want to know what that is." Megan rolled her eyes and groaned when Hope declared that her megaphone won't be in use, but nodded along to everything else she has to say. 

"Okay, you heard the woman. Let's finish up and head over to the fields. Becky and Alex are already waiting for us there." With that everyone hurried their eating up to fill their stomach up as much as possible before training starts. Allie, Tobin, and Kelley were all stuffing their faces with disgusting oat milk, hoping to fill themselves up.

"I'm glad training is this early in the morning. You lazy asses can finally see the beauty of sunrise." Christen had purposely emphasize the beauty of sunrise to Tobin and lazy asses to all three of them who seemed to be eating and sleeping at the same time. "First of all, we're not lazy. We just need sleep more than normal human beings and sunrise could never and will never beat the beauty that is sunset."

Christen smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at Tobin as she spoke with her mouth full of food and her dopey and sleepy eyes and grabbed her training bag and cleats and walked out of the kitchen, not before yelling behind to her friends and teammate to hurry up to training. Of course, she doesn't see a sign of all three of them until 10 minutes after everyone had showed up to the fields. She then made a mental note to never leave the three of them together ever again. Ever. 

-

When everyone had arrived training took off almost immediately. The older players made sure to push every single one of the rookies to their breaking points, leaving them no room for breathing almost. Everyone could tell how serious the championships are so they made sure to not question nor argue back when training and Egameplans were discussed. Everyone had a role that they were silently assigned, everyone had a purpose or role on the team no matter how big or small, everyone there was needed to able to win.

Christen took it really seriously, she wasted no time when that whistle blew, she ran straight through that field and dominated the 16 yards box. She was throwing volleys left and right and they were only just practicing, crossing and finishing. Practicing. Everyone was definitely impressed by her, some even intimidated by the talent that unfolded in front of them. Tobin was shocked, to say the least.

She knew Christen was good the very first time they met on the field but never knew how good she actually was. She smiled every time Christen would touch the ball because Christen would smile for exactly the same reason, even when her touch resulted in nothing as she misses the net completely. 

What Tobin didn't know was that on the other side of the field, Christen was taking in every move that she made. Every dribble that she made, every flawless cross, every defender that Tobin beats, Christen was observing with the biggest smile on her face. She felt proud, in the weirdest way possible, and she was ecstatic that the girl was on her side of the field.

She knew that way she was looking at Tobin was no longer the way she would look at someone normal, but Tobin was different to her, new and definitely special. She knew that all the interactions with Tobin doesn't feel very friendly anymore, for her anyways. She knew she was falling. She knew all that. But there's no way in hell she was going to admit that to herself, she can't allow herself to get distracted from her dream and her purpose. Soccer. She can't even think of the possibility of either her or Tobin getting hurt by her stupid feelings and emotions. She just couldn't allow that to happen. 

So she forced herself to look away from the girl and continued putting balls in the back of the net and making Alyssa fly from this post to another to attempt to stop her shots. She looked away and told herself to not look back, not even glance to the other side of the field because she knew Tobin's movement will always be the first thing she looks to. She looked away. But Tobin was still very much looking at the girl on the other side, but the girl didn't look the same.

She wasn't smiling anymore.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and let me know what kind of a person Christen is by reading this chapter. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Your mind is a prison

Christen Press hated the rain. She absolutely despises it. She also hates the days where rain would be needed but was never found. I guess, she just hated the unpredictability of weather. Today though was a day where Christen HATED not having rain. It was 6:45 am on a Thursday, and the sun was burning through each and every one of the players on the field.

The grass looked and felt like it could catch on fire at any point. The crossbars felt like lava dripping down a pole. The girls felt like they were roasted alive.

The team got to meet their coaching staff and team today and it wasn't exactly the best way to meet as the weather has got everyone on their toes. Coach Ellis was clear on how she wanted the team as she practically reiterates what Pineo, Hope, and Becky had to say.

Christen was definitely upset with the conditions and she let that anger and aggravation out the best she knew how to. Firing those balls straight for the back of the net.

"Jeez Pressy, you're gonna actually break Ashlyn's hands if you keep firing those shots." Christen sighed and chugged your water as she fell onto Julie's shoulder, feeling defeated by the scolding sun. "I don't want to feel like this. The sun is going to kill everyone before we even get to play our first game."

Julie rolled her eyes and patted her overly dramatic friend's head playfully. "Calm down. I don't think that's gonna happen. I gotta ask though, why is one of the only native California girls getting so impacted by the sun?"

Christen groaned and buried herself deeper into Julie and was able to mumble some barely audible words. "My eyes aren't huge fans of the sun." A whistle blew and Christen looked up with squinting eyes to see what was everyone jogging back into the bench to finish and pack up. 

"Wow. The girls really can't seem to steer away from trouble huh?" Christen looked up to see what Julie was referring to and finally saw Emily, Lindsey, and Tobin being talked to by the couch that they had only met today. "Trouble is their middle name, Jules." Julie nods. 

"I know. That's why I like them. Still, they need to have some restrains here. They have absolutely no self-control." Christen nodded. She couldn't agree more. "That's unfortunate. I like them too." Christen 'them' might be tat different from Julie's 'them' but it ultimately meant the same thing. 

Even with her eyes being attacked by the harsh sunlight, she was able to spot a familiar lanky figure coming towards her. Christen had been trying so hard to avoid the girl but she had failed every time. Tobin always found a way to spark a smile on Christen's face or push a laugh out of her mouth. It was tough seeing how they were only 3 rooms apart. Why she avoided the girl was beyond her reach. She didn't like the effect that Tobin had on her, but at the same time, it's addictive and unstoppable. 

"Hey Chris, are you okay?" Christen snapped out of her thoughts and realized that the subject of the thoughts was standing right in front of her. "Yeah, I'm fine. The sun is being a bit of an asshole, though."

Tobin chuckled and wiped away some of the sweat from the early morning bake in the Sun and sat next to Christen, who has detached herself from Julie.

"Damn. That's not good is it?" Christen shook her head as she moved closer to Tobin, falling into her spiral again. She knew that she was going to scold herself after this but for now all she feels is safety and comfort with the girl sitting next to her. She closed her eyes as she felt herself wanting to lean her forehead on Tobin's shoulder, feeling herself lose it once again. She really wanted to lose it, she wanted to be the way that they were when we were just riding the bus together. Now that was simple. 

She sighed and forced herself off the thought of Tobin and stood up in a hurry, grabbing her bag and cleats. "We should head back." Tobin nodded and turned around to grab her things as well. "Yea let me just grab my-... bag." Before Tobin could finish her sentence, Christen was already walking away. Tobin, being Tobin, didn't really think anything of it, but was surprised by the girl's quick shift. 

_-_

The team had made their way back to the house. Some had classes that they had to run to, but others stayed back and decided to take advantage of their open house. "COOKIE TIME!" Kelley and Emily was quick to take charge of the whole 'operation' and wasted no time grabbing anything with more than 50grams of sugar out of cabinets and the fridge and snapped on obnoxiously colorful aprons from the kitchen. They were ready and loaded until they realized... "How on earth are cookies made anyways?" Kelley shrugged, leaning on the kitchen bench. "I thought you knew how to make them."   
  


Emily shook her head. "No, no I thought you knew."

Kelley repeated the same action as Emily. "No, no, no, I thought you knew." 

"NO. No, no I thought you-" 

"OKAY! We got it you both have no clue to make cookies." Tobin shook her head and sat across from the two clueless girls. Christen followed in with Allie by her side and immediately starts giggling at the girls' appearances. "You two look horrible and how do you not know how to make cookies they're the easiest thing to make." Kelley sighed, feeling defeated by a bunch of random ingredients. 

"Since you are so good at this, you mind making us cookies Press?" Emily questioned with her hands clasped together and her bottom lip sticking out. Christen rolled her eyes and tied her hair up to a bun. "Move you amateurs. Let me make you the best cookies, you've ever seen in your entire life." 

Christen grabbed baking trays and large mixing bowls and placed them on the counter. She was determined to stand by her words and make the best cookies they have ever seen in their entire life. She moved around the kitchen gracefully and made sure that she was getting everything right, down to the very last grain of ingredient she would put in.

She had made both Kelley and Emily to help her by making them do small tasks and chores here and there to make her job easier and quicker. She made sure to attempt to make the cookies all in the same shape and size while not letting any batter go to waste. 

Tobin couldn't help but stare. The girl could be any more perfect than she already was. She was scared by how Christen could effortlessly make her feel things that isn't familiar to her. It was new, exciting and so, so scary.

Yet Tobin doesn't mind scary, this girl loved the thrill and excitement of danger and risks. She would jump into shark-infested water if she could, just to ride a good wave. She didn't know the girl for that long, but she feels as though she misses her a little. She felt a bit selfish for wanting Christen to herself like when they would ride the bus together. That felt easy and frankly, amazing. But now she can't seem to find a time where she could talk to Christen without someone popping out of nowhere, let alone hang out with her for more than 10 minutes. 

Seeing how Christen had just finished with the cookies as she closed the oven door, Tobin decided that maybe it was time for them to talk. She jogged behind Christen as the girl was walking up the stairs towards her room. "Hey, Christen!" Christen stopped in her step and turned around giving Tobin a small closed-lip smile. "Hey. What's up?" 

"Nothing really. I just was wondering are you free to hang out later. We haven't been able to do that in a while and I just thought it would be fun ya know?" 

Christen wanted nothing more than to fling herself at Tobin and say yes, okay maybe not fling but she definitely wanted to accept her invitation. She wanted to be able to hang out like old times but she knew that it wouldn't be like old times. Everything was the same; same Christen, same Tobin, same town, but different heart. And that was enough for Christen to bite her tongue and clunch her fist and say, "I actually have to be in class soon and I don't know if I will have time afterward. Sorry, Tobin... maybe some other time?" Tobin gave Christen a closed-lip smile and nodded slowly. She was disappointed but she didn't want to overstep any lines with the girl. "Yea, yea of course. I just have to ask...are you okay? Like is something bothering you? Me perhaps?" 

Christen was quick to object, not wanting the girl to think that she was at fault. "No, no, no! Of course not, Tobs. It's definitely not you." _It's me. It's all me. _"I'm just busy with... things. I promise we will hang out as soon as possible. Okay?" Tobin smiled softly. She knows she has only known the girl for a few weeks but she could tell whenever something was up with her. Today was no different. She didn't push Christen any further and accepted what she had to say. 

Once Tobin had walked back into the kitchen, Christen made her way up into her room. She closed the door behind her and immediately flung herself into her bed. She wanted to scream, shout, hit something. She just wanted to make some noise; she told herself that maybe the loud sounds could make up for her suppressed thoughts. _This is for the best, I am doing this for both of us. No one deserves to get hurt. _

-

Christen ran straight towards the building entrance, hoping to get class as soon as possible and away from the house as soon as possible. She sat down in class, finally feeling at ease about everything. Christen wasn't the biggest fan of school, but she loves learning. You give her a book on something exciting and new and she will be a master at it by the next 2 days. She loved the idea of understanding, learning and developing, which then pushed her into taking this class; psychology. 

"Alright. I got 3 words for you guys today. 'theories of perception'." Dr. Mato sat down on the edge of her table and stared out into her class. "Anyone got any ideas or clues on what the hell I just said? Or are we all blank right now?" She took one last look and nodded. "Yup okay. All blank. Open up to page 93, please."

The class rustled around and dug out pieces of equipment and textbooks. Christen sat there and was already ready for the class, waiting on her class to get settled.

AND Kelley, who has just arrived in class using soccer training as an excuse for her lateness. Dr. Mato excused her, knowing that there's no point as of this moment to argue and discuss her unpunctuality. 4

"You were out of the house quickly, you didn't even wait for me, I'm truly hurt Christen." Kelley pouted and placed a hand over her heart. Christen couldn't help but grew a small smile at her friend's childlike behaviors.

"I'm sorry, I'll be sure to wait for you next time. But to my defense, if I had waited we both would've walked through those doors late once again." Kelley grabbed her equipment out of her backpack and rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, yea..." 

Their conversation ended as Dr. Matos interrupts and continues on with her lesson. "Ms. O'Hara, since you have blessed us with your presence, could you please read the following passage for us?" Kelley silently scold herself for being late and reads the passage out. 

"Perception is essentially how we gather and recognize information through our senses and also how we react and treat a situation with the given information. Perception in psychology is basically our behavior towards that situation and how past experiences and prior knowledge influence our actions and emotions." Kelley finished her words with a smug smile like she had done something extremely difficult without struggle. "Thank you, Kelley. Now, does anyone have anything to say? Anything at all?" Everyone was silent. Everyone seemed to be whispering among one another but no one actually spoke up. 

"I have a question for you people. If one were to make up their mind about a certain situation beforehand, does the same theory apply as the behavior of the person was set prior to the event? So the surroundings and environment had no part in their decision-making process." The class stopped their small whispers as Dr. Matos waited patiently for someone in her class to speak up. "Well... I have another question. If one had made up their mind before actually having any solid idea of the situation. From a 1 to 10 scale, how right do you think they are about the situation?" Once again. Silence. 

Christen's gear and brain were running though. She had all these thoughts rushing through her mind as she thinks of a particular situation that she removed herself from before it even has a chance to start.

"B-but doesn't past experiences and emotions influence the way the human mind reacts to the situation?" 

"I'm sorry Christen, but could you please repeat that?" 

Christen cleared her voice and spoke in a volume that was audible. "Don't past experiences and emotions influence the way the human mind reacts to the situation? If you are faced with a situation with potentially the same outcomes, doesn't your mind react in a way that prevents you from being affected by the situation? I mean, the whole idea of behaviorism clearly presents the notion that one's response to its environment and surrounding shapes their actions. Your mind is a prison and you don't want to lose control."

The class was silent. And Kelley was clenching onto Christen's arm tightly with her mouth agape. There was no doubt that Christen was smart, but never in her life has Christen presented her perspective like this. 

"Very impressive Christen. That is exactly what I was hoping for. A challenge. I want you guys to challenge this theory. And I expect a response by the next class." The class groaned and Kelley dropped her head onto the table. 

Christen sat in silence, feeling skeptical of her own words. She had wished that Dr. Matos would have rebutted her point, allowing her to see differently. But that obviously wasn't the case. Still, a part of her was glad that nothing was questioned, giving her the affirmation that what she has been doing and how she has been treating the situation was and is correct. 

**Author's Note:**

> First story so please leave comments, any criticism or enquiries you have! Thank you for reading!


End file.
